So Close, Yet So Far
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: A untuk Arthur dan Alfred. Ha, Indah bukan? Tapi indahnya itu... hanya ada di mimpi. Warning, UkUs, Ralat, UkUs. Typo  s , OOC, BL, Warning Inside! Cekidot!


Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, Abal, Humans Name Used!, dll

Pair : UkUs, England x America, Arthur x Alfred, ArFred, ato apalah yg penting **UKUS**

Crack Pair : AsaKiku, RussAme

Disclaimer Hidekaz Himaruya

Author : CuteRoses

A/N : Fic ini dibuat karena dipaksa oleh **xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine **dan **Uchiha Ry-Chan **XDD #Plakjederdor (?). Saya lihat juga, jarang ada yg nulis fic UkUs =W=7 #ditampol. Yookk.. daripada banyak bacot.. langsung aja yook...

**.**

**.**

**So Close, Yet So Far**

**.**

**.**

A untuk Arthur. Dan A untuk Alfred. Kedua insan sesama jenis ini mungkin ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama-sama. Dari jaman kolonial hingga sekarang. Jaman perang dunia kedua. Tak heran waktu mereka habiskan bersama-sama untuk mengerjakan dari sesuatu yg penting hingga tak penting sekalipun. Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua tak ada bosan-bosannya juga menghabiskan waktu berdua. Cinta? Ah tidak mungkin... Lagipula mereka adalah manusia sesama jenis. Camkan itu di kepala kalian! **SESAMA JENIS**. Tapi apa dikata, semua bisa terjadi. Karena Tuhan sudah menentukannya.

K untuk Kiku. Dan I untuk Ivan. Mereka berdua bisa dibilang menjadi "Penghalang" hubungan Arthur dan Alfred. Bagaimana tidak? Arthur **jelas-jelas **lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Kiku daripada bersama Alfred. Ivan? Jangan tanyakan tentang hal itu, Ivan dan Alfred adalah personifikasi 2 negara adikuasa yg berlomba-lomba dalam hal perang. Kadang-kadang mereka berteman, dan kadang-kadang mereka bermusuhan.

"Arthur!" Alfred mendobrak pintu Europe Class dengan begitu keras. Sehingga seluruh isi kelas melihat ke arahnya. Lalu dengan bangga-nya, Alfred berjalan So(k) Cool ke arah Arthur.

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti kau ada Ekstra?"

"Uhm.. Kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita pulang bersama-sama ya! Sudah lama aku tidak pulang bersama-sama denganmu. Rumah kita kan dekat. Mau tidak?"

"Maaf. Aku ada janji dengan Kiku" Lagi-lagi Kiku. Sejak pemuda kelahiran Tokyo, Jepang itu ada. Alfred tak pernah sekalipun bergaul dengan Arthur. Kiku adalah pemuda populer yg pintar dan keren. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya seorang pemuda yg berisik dan hiperaktif.

"Oh. Maaf kalau menganggu.. Aku duluan ya, Bye.." Dengan nada kecewa. Alfred pun beranjak dari Europe Class dan melangkah menuju Koridor sekolah. Ia melangkahkan kaki-nya dengan malas.

Entah sejak kapan itu melanda Kegundahan hatinya. Seolah-olah Pergulatan batin itu tidak berhenti melanda diri Pemuda Amerika satu ini. Percuma juga ia mengejar dan terus mengejar Arthur. Toh, Arthur tak pernah sekalipun menoleh ataupun menatap wajahnya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas berat yg selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan bahkan di saat yg sulit seperti ini. Andai saja dia adalah Seorang Kiku Honda. Pasti dia akan beruntung mendapatkan Arthur yg begitu tampan dan populer itu.

"Alfred! Tunggu, da!"

"Ivan. Ada apa?" Alfred memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap seorang Pria tinggi besar kelahiran Moskow, Rusia itu.

"Ah, begini. Aku bisa menemani-mu nanti.. Kalau kau tak keberatan, da"

"Uhm. Tidak usah, Ivan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok... Terima kasih.." Alfred melangkah meninggalkan Ivan menuju American Class. Tempat kelasnya berada. Akhirnya sampai juga dia di kelas. Duduk di bangku dekat jendela dan mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Alfred mengeluarkan sebuah Ipod biru dan sebuah headset. Mendengarkan sebuah rekaman kecil. Ia mengenggam erat Ipod miliknya. Taukah kalian? Apa yg sedang Alfred dengarkan dari Ipod biru itu? Sebuah Rekaman suara dirinya dan Arthur. Itu yg ia dengarkan. Rekaman memori itu terlintas jelas dalam pikirannya. Selama apapun bahkan berabad abad, memori itu tidak akan pernah terhapus dalam benaknya.

Pulang Sekolah..

"Sial! Kenapa harus Hujan, Sih?" Arthur menggerutu sambil terus berlari mencari tempat yg teduh untuk ia singgah sementara. Gara-gara Hujan, Ia jadi pulang terlambat. Dan Itu juga membuat Baju seragamnya basah kuyup. Setelah sekian lama mencari tempat yg teduh. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah Halte.

"Arthur-san?"

"Ah, Kiku?" Arthur tak sendiri rupanya. Ada Kiku yg juga dalam keadaan Basah Kuyup yg berdiri di Halte Bus yg sepi itu.

"Arthur-san baru pulang?"

"Iya, Kau juga Kiku?"

"Uh-Huh.."

Sementara itu..

"DRAP..DRAP..DRAP..DRAP" Suara derap kaki bergema di tengah hujan. Air Tetesan hujan membuat Jaket Bomber kesayangannya basah kuyup. Begitupun dengan atribut sekolah miliknya. Ia terus saja menggerutu dan berlari-lari menuju rumahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alfred F. Jones. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Tidak memperdulikan Hujan yg membuat tubuhnya basah.

"Arthur.." Ia menatap Arthur dan Kiku yg bercanda dan bercakap-cakap bersama di sebuah Halte Bus. Sungguh. Ia tak percaya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak. Tetesan Air mata keluar dari kedua bola mata Biru Sapphire miliknya. Arthur lebih bahagia bersama Kiku daripada Bersamanya. Dan itu semua adalah Fakta..

-Alfred POV-

Aku ingin menangis. Sungguh. Aku tidak bisa bernafas saat itu. Begitu banyak mimpi yg ingin aku rajut bersama dengan Arthur. Sangat tidak mudah untuk melupakan seorang Arthur Kirkland. Aku bukan seorang Pangeran yg begitu tampan dan terkenal. Aku juga bukan seorang Superhero yg kuat dan siap untuk berkorban demi siapapun. Aku hanya seorang manusia biasa yg ingin dicintai oleh seseorang.

"Alfred. Ayolah, Nanti kau sakit, da" Tiba-tiba aku merasa Hujan mulai reda. Lalu aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Ivan. Ia memberiku sebuah Payung. Aku menatap bola mata Violetnya. Dan segera menghapus air mata-ku yg tadi menetes keluar.

"Ayo kita pulang, da... Ceritakan masalahmu. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan, da" Ia mengajakku pulang. Aku mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"J-Jangan tertawa, Ivan"

"Ceritakan saja. Aku tidak akan menertawaimu, da"

"Sebetulnya. Begini, Arthur. Dulu, kami selalu bersama. Begitu banyak kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, Tapi tidak aku manfaatkan. Dan saat aku sadar, semua sudah terlambat. Arthur tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Ia lebih memilih bergaul dengan Kiku daripada denganku. Aku memang aneh. Kenapa sampai sekarang tetap tidak bisa.. melupakan Arthur. Padahal aku berusaha menghapusnya dari benakku. Tapi aku tidak bisa lepas dari kenangan ini"

"Kau tidak aneh, Alfred. Karena kamu, menyukainya dengan segenap hatimu, Kan? Kita tidak bisa semudah itu melupakan orang yg kita sayangi, da. Memang menyakitkan rasanya.. Kurasa kamu sangat hebat.. Bisa begitu total menyukai Arthur. Arthur pasti beruntung bisa disukai oleh seseorang yg hebat sepertimu, da" Ivan tersenyum manis padaku. Sementara aku menatap senyumannya dengan agak Blushing.

"Terima kasih. Aku agak tenang, Sekarang.."

"Sama-sama, da" Entah kenapa... Rasanya aku ingin sekali. Melihat senyuman Ivan untuk yg kesekian kalinya...

-Alfred POV, End-

5 Hari setelah itu..

"Ngh.." Alfred mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menembus melalui gorden jendela kamarnya. Lalu, ia duduk di tempat tidur dan menatap kosong ke sekelilingnya.

"Pusing.. Kepalaku pusing sekali" Ia meraih segelas air putih dan sebutir Aspirin di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan meminum obat itu. Ia masih ingat kejadian 5 hari yg lalu. Hari dimana hatinya hancur berkeping-keping karena Arthur.

"TOK..TOK..TOK.." tiba-tiba ada yg mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Lantas, Alfred beranjak dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Arthur. Buka Pintunya, Alfred"

"Cih! Kenapa kau kemari! Pulanglah! Aku tidak menginginkanmu!"

"Hei! Apa yg terjadi padamu, Al? Kau tidak masuk selama 5 hari dan aku mulai khawatir tentang itu, Bodoh! Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak! Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Urus saja pacar barumu yg bernama Kiku itu! Pulanglah, Arthur!"

"Apa? Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Kiku, Al!"

"Omong Kosong! Kau bilang padaku kalau kau lebih menyukai Kiku daripada aku, kan? Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku!"

"Aku memang menyukai Kiku, Alfred. Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku.. Dia lebih memilih Heracles daripada aku. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku sudah tau semuanya dari Ivan. Buka pintunya atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu!"

"Kalau begitu lampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku, Arthur. Lampiaskan semuanya agar kau puas"

Xxx~Someday The Dream Will End~xxx

"Ah~! Nng! Hyah, Ah! A-Arthur!" Alfred mencengkram erat kasur dibawahnya hingga tak berbentuk saat Arthur kembali memajukan tubuhnya. Menekan titik yg membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti meneriakkan Desahan dan Erangan panjang yg membuat seisi ruangan menjadi semakin 'Ramai'.

"Hatimu, Tubuhmu.. Ini masih belum cukup.. Aku masih tidak cukup mencintaimu. Ini masih belum cukup sama sekali, Alfred" Di saat yg sama Arthur mencium bibir pemuda Amerika yg menjadi 'Uke'-nya ini. Dengan lumatan ganas dan liar yg membuat Uke-nya itu meronta-ronta meminta nafas. Tusukannya semakin cepat dan membuat tubuh Alfred tidak terkontrol lagi.

"Ah! Hngh angh aah!" Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata-nya. Alfred menggertakkan giginya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit luar biasa bercampur rasa nikmat yg tiada tara itu. Keringat terus mengalir di wajah dan tubuh polosnya.

"Art! Ahh!" tiba-tiba pandangan Alfred kabur. Menjadi putih. Ia mencapai Klimaks, bersamaan dengan Arthur yg mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Lubang satu-satunya milik Alfred. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kelelahan. Itu yg ia rasakan.

"Daisuki Yo (1) , Alfred"

"I Love You Too, Arthur" Arthur tersenyum dan mencium bibir Alfred sekilas. Ia bahagia. Bisa menemukan seseorang yg benar-benar mencintai dirinya. Arthur berharap. Agar cinta-nya itu bertahan. Hinga ke jenjang yg lebih tinggi.. AMIN.

* * *

><p>AN :  
>Satu Kata, ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM #Digampar<br>Baru kali ini saya bikin fic UkUs yg Ajigile banget XDD  
>Beneran! Saya bangga lho... XDD #Gampoled<br>Pertanyaan Author : Dibuat Sekuel ato tidak?  
>(1) Daisuki Yo : Aku mencintaimu<p>

Mind To Review?


End file.
